This invention relates to fluid cooling systems for mirrors, and in particular those suitable for laser mirrors.
Fluid cooling of laser mirrors has been made necessary as higher powered laser systems have been encountered. Recent advances in the laser art have provided lasers suitable for heavy industrial applications, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,408 to Engel, assigned to the assignee hereof.
With this and other high powered lasers, some having mirrors with a centrally disposed bore for passage of the laser beam, more effective fluid cooling systems are required.
High powered lasers have mirrors that are various shapes including flat, convex and concave. These shapes must be held for the proper functioning of the laser with which they are used. Therefore, the heat distortion can and must be kept to a minimum in properly designed mirror coolant systems.